


Gun GAYle Online

by Sasam



Category: Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online
Genre: Attempted Suicide Mention, Demiromantic! Kanzaki Elsa | Pitohui, F/F, First Dates, Internalized Transphobia, Mentions of Non-consensual kiss, Trans Female Character, Trans! Kohiruimaki Karen | LLENN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Pitohui attempts to convince LLENN to let her take her on a date.





	1. Communicate

“Aww come on LLENN, let me come over I wanna see what your house is like.” Pitohui whined from where she sat layed out upon the table at the cafe they used as their regular Gun Gale Online meeting spot.

It had to have been about the 20th time she’d said something similar in the short time since they’d joined up that day and once again LLENN had shut her down. They were just both too busy this time of year. This was already probably going to be their last gaming session for the foreseeable future.

“If we can’t play all next month because of your exams then I wanna hang out in person before that instead. I miss your cute face you know.”  
  
“Don’t you have an album you need to be working on and another concert coming up though?” LLENN replied quickly bringing her mug up to cover her blush.

She was used to Pito complimenting her avatar but hadn’t quite gotten used to her, or anybody else for that matter complimenting her real self. It didn’t help that the last time she had met Pito in person Pito had boldly declared her cute and that she liked her before pulling her into a sudden kiss. It had left her confused ever since.

“You don’t have to worry about my album, we don’t go into the studio for another three days, so since you don’t have class for the next few days I am going to take you on a date. I’ve already got it all planned out.”

“Wait, a date? But what about you and M?” LLENN squeaked. She had thought that they were a thing but it was hard to tell when most of what she knew about their relationship came from M and he was a less than trustworthy source. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have some sort of feelings for the other girl but she wasn’t sure if she should ask about Pito’s relationship and try acting on it at all.

“Awe come on LLENN, there’s nothing wrong with polyamory if everyone communicates, I would never cheat on someone. Besides we aren’t even dating, our relationship is purely platonic. his are one sided and while he’s accepted that he won’t hide it either. He’s just a stalker who happens to be very talented in the management side of the music industry.” Pito says leaning back in her seat casually. “Despite being a borderline criminal he’s never pushed those boundaries… Well accept that one time in that last match but he thought I was going to kill us both and you only entered because of him. So I’ll give him the one exception.”

“So you’re saying he was lying about all of that? I should have known coming from a guy like that.” LLENN joked dryly.  
  
“Hah! You’re catching on. Though he was probably telling the truth just not all of it, we did try dating. But it never worked out. So I tried a few more times with other people. I just could never bring myself to truly have feelings for anyone. I figured I was aromantic. At least until you came along. I guess I should start saying I’m demiromantic now.”

“I know what aromantic means but I’m not familiar with demi”

“Demiromantic would mean I need some sort of emotional connection beforehand. I considered you my closest and best friend after all the time we spent together in game. Eventually I realized I felt something more as well. That’s really all there is too it.” Pito replied leaning forward and reaching to grab her own drink.  
  
“Oh…” 

“If you really don’t want to I’ll respect that and move on, but is that really what you want? LLENN?”

“Ahh, no! I mean… I don’t know… I mean, you’re the Elsa Kanzaki, you’ve been my idol and everything I looked up too for such a long time. It’s hard to believe someone like me would be good enough.” she said suddenly unable to meet Pito’s gaze.

_**BANG!** _

LLENN nearly jumped out of her seat at the noise and jerked her head back in Pito’s direction who had slammed her fist onto the table so hard she managed to cause the old wooden top to splinter. Angrily she stood up from her chair and marched herself up in front of the pink clad girl staring daggers down at her. Desperate to avoid her gaze she focused on her mug now smashed on the ground and traced the outline of the cracks and shattered pieces.

“Don’t talk about yourself like that! I don’t care about you being good enough or not, that entertainment elitism is awful. I get enough of it from M and the other pieces of shit I have too work with, don’t start putting me on a pedestal as well. You’re a fantastic person, and you’re the person I like. That alone makes you worthy enough for anyone no matter who they are.”

Unsure how to react to the sudden outburst LLENN curled in on herself more shrinking under the harsh glare. While she had become used to most of Pito’s more eccentric and over the top behaviour she had never seen her like this before and to have it directed at her was a whole new kind of scary. Not wanting to make Pito angrier she decided that if she could trust her with her true identity than she should at least come clean in return. Especially if she really was serious about wanting to try dating. Wincing and anticipating she tried her best to explain, hoping she wouldn’t hate her for the truth.

“That’s not what I meant… Pito I…I’m trans. I wasn’t born a girl. The LLENN you know, the Karen Kohiruimaki. She’s just a shallow imitation. I can’t be who you want to have feelings for because my entire existence is a fraud.” LLENN almost whispered unable to pull her eyes away from her hands that felt far far too clammy. Thinking about it her whole body felt sick, as if her skin would just start melting off any minute. She wasn’t sure if it was her dysphoria or some sort of VR issue. She didn’t know which would be the better.

Quietly Pito relaxed herself and took a deep breathe. LLENN still wasn’t looking at her and seemed to tense up and beginning shaking the longer she was quiet. Slowly she reached out and lightly wrapped her arms around the other girl who flinched  before slowly relaxing and allowing Pito to pull her towards her chest and burying her head into the crook of her neck. This wasn’t Pito’s regular strong suit. She had very little physical contact, but she knew from their meeting that this would probably be something that her friend needed.

“You aren’t a fraud or a fake or anything like that. You are LLENN. You are Karen. You will always be you. And you will always be the person I care about.” she whispered softly.

Feeling the small body in her arms began to shake again, this time following quiet sobs and felt small arms reluctantly reach out to wrap back around around her. They simple sat there holding each other for a while, Pito slowly petting or rubbing LLENN’s back, cooing simple calming things until the tears subsided and she managed to calm herself back down.

“Do you really still want to try dating?” she asked hesitantly while trying her best to wipe the tears from her red and puffy eyes.

“Of course. Though as I said if it doesn’t work out or if you don’t want to that’s okay. I’ll always be your friend.” Pito pulled out a loose bandana and helped her blow her nose.

“The members of team SHINC are supposed to stop by tomorrow morning. But if you want to do something after, I want to try. I’d like to give it a shot, with you.”

“Oh do you mind if I come early and meet them? Those amazons were really exciting. I’d love to meet more of your friends as well.” Pito says slowly massaging her tense now girlfriend.

“Sure, they’re coming over between nine and two. So any time after that can be for whatever this date plan you said you had was.”

“Alright, it’s a date. You’d best look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning to do a fic about these two for a while now but wanted to see their meeting scene first which I finally got to today. I'm really not sure how to feel about it all with how vague they've kept Pito and M's relationship so *shrugs* I'm doing the fanfic thing and doing what I want anyways. Too bad.
> 
> I'm amazed there aren't any other Gun Gale fics on here yet(though there might be some under the regular Sword Art Series tag). There will probably be at least 1 more chapter maybe 2. And then I have vague ideas for a second follow up fic I might write later. I'm sorry that this chapter is literally just one big dialogue scene with not much happening, more stuff will actually be happening next chapter. Also if the tags spoil anything.


	2. It doesn't have to be fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Goushi meet the members of team SHINC and Karen and Elsa have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize greatly for OOC this goes. I'm pretty terrible at keeping Elsa and Karen in character. I know. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to make this. I definitely wish I could have written the scene a bit better. Luckily while working on it I found someone who did! If you like the ship please check out andrearitsu's fics. I'm pretty sure they're the only other person to write anything for this ship yet and they are so good at keeping characters in character it's fantastic. I highly recommend. I was surprised at first to see someone had written a scene super similar to what I had planned already but I think it's different enough that no one will claim I copied them. But seriously. Go read their fics.
> 
> This is also the longest single chapter I've written at once so I'm kind of proud despite how much I wish I could have written it better. At least every fic is a learning experience for the next right?

Karen sighed as she gathered the various cups of tea and snacks together onto a tray. The girls of Team SHINC or the rhythmic gymnastics club had arrived and settled themselves in chatting eagerly about finally getting to meet M, the man behind the shield. An event that Karen herself was regretting more and more that she’d agreed to let happen. They had pretty much demanded that he come as well once Karen had mentioned Pito’s attendance and she could only hold out for so long, though she really didn’t think it was that great an idea. While Pito had assured her that she would keep M in line she knew that no matter what the poor girls illusion would be shattered the moment that he opened his mouth.

She had just finished gathering everything onto the tray when the familiar chime of the door’s intercom rang. Ringing them through the front door of the building she let Saki take over in distributing the snacks between her friends and headed to the front hall. Quickly gazing through the peep to confirm who was on the other side she pulled the door open to reveal Elsa standing there hands on her hips and a wicked grin plastered across her face. Behind Elsa stood Goushi warily staring at pretty much anywhere but the door.

“Karen!” Elsa practically flung herself onto Karen as soon as possible latching onto her arm and brushing her shoulder lightly with her free hand.    
  
Goushi followed briskly behind bowing slightly and both quickly thanked Karen for her hospitality as well as gave a small assurance that there was no sign of any reporters following them. Something that Karen hadn’t even briefly considered although she was now glad that he had mentioned it.

Leading them back through the hall she swung open the door to her living room and watched as six pairs of eyes all immediately swivelled to face their direction. It was strange how silent it had become when just moment earlier the girls could still be heard joking about whatever latest thing had happened at school. Karen motioned the two newcomers in but before she could even begin introductions Saki had already launched to her feat.

“So M-san, It’s wonderful to finally meet you,” she said tossing out her hand. 

Before Goushi could even react Elsa had already practically shoved her out of the way. “You must be the leader, ahh. Thank you for giving me such a good show fight with LLENN in the first first Squad Jam and for sending this lug here running with that rifle tactic. It was brilliant, you have no idea how fun it was to watch his stupid shield he always brags about get ripped apart.”

While most would have been taken aback by Elsa’s sudden burst of enthusiasm Saki seemed to just go with it ever the model of her nickname Boss. “You must be Pitohui. Your fight in the finals was similarly a great enjoyment to watch, I just wish we could have taken part as well.”

“Well if you ever want a rematch you can find me and LLENN in the desert. Though I’ll warn you we only hunt the beasts on the side. It’s far more fun hunting player-”   
  
“AHH!” Sophie suddenly shot up. “You’re Elsa Kanzaki!” 

The room exploded with questions.

“Girls please!” Karen frantically tried to work to calm them down. Unfortunately to no avail as it quickly turned into a lightning fire round of questions as each girl took turns asking about how she got into VR games and how she and Karen met until finally it was Toma’s turn.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but with a schedule like yours are you sure you’re able to spend a day just meeting a random group of players like us?”

Elsa seemed to ponder for a moment tapping her finger against her chin. “Mmmmm well no offense but I’m not exactly just here to meet you all, thought that is a nice bonus. The truth is I really only came to take Karen-chan out on a date.” She emphasized by wrapping herself around the taller girls arm and leaning herself into her. Which of course just made things more hectic.

“Wait I thought you were dating M-san?” Anna quickly questioned.

“This stalker?” Elsa laughed pointing “God no, I wouldn’t date Goushi if he was the last man on Earth.”

“It doesn’t matter whether my love ever be returned I am content to work to my death for my queen.” Goushi pretty much sang as a wave of disgust washed through the room.

“So you don’t mind that she dating someone else?” Anna again asked.

“Of course not, seeing her want to date someone else let alone have me drive her and drop her of at her dates house is it’s own kind of rewards.”

You could practically hear a pin drop.

“Alright Goushi I think it’s time you head off, you’ve still got paperwork to do and I actually just don’t want you to say another word.” Elsa shoved him towards the door.

“I’ll pick you up whenever you’re done then, good day it was nice meeting you all.” he gave a bow and was gone.

“Yeesh I don’t want any of you turning out like that freak you got it?” Elsa cheerily went on as if nothing happened. “Men are disgusting and don’t understand the true way to get to a ladies heart at all.”

The rest of the girls murmured their agreements and SHINC declared that they would kill him for sure next Squad Jam with a renewed fervor clearly tinged with disgust. They quickly settled back down into their seats and Karen and Elsa finally got to sit as well, though Elsa decided to ignore her own spot and plopped down unceremoniously into Karen’s lap instead. The conversation picked back up but more light heartedly with Roza intently asking what made the two of them fall for each other.

“Honestly, I had been a fan long before I ever met Pito in game, Elsa’s songs helped me a lot when I used to struggle more with my height and looks. Thought I’m really glad I got to meet the true her through GGO, I managed to really come to admire her without the idol lense creating a false sense of who she was.”

“I think I also really appreciated that, so many people put you on a pedestal at first I was just thrilled to have another cute girl as a gaming partner but I guess eventually I really came to admire the way she gets when she’s super into the game. How passionately she guns down her enemies. Fighting her was when I think I finally realized my feelings for her though. I guess the quickest way to a girl’s heart is through her jugular.” Elsa hugged Karen harder and nuzzled into her as she continued her story. “It was then that I realized, I wanted to meet her in real life as well and I wanted to take her out on a date.”

Elsa’s ranting came to an end as they watched the girls fish out and pass 500 yen each to Tanya who sat there grinning. “I knew you looked so smitten while LLENN was on you. No one else got it but I totally understand you.”

“Please don’t end up like Elsa eitherl please.” Karen groaned.

“Oh don’t worry they’ve always been like that.” Saki laughed while Elsa gave the white haired member an enthusiastic thumbs up.

“I’m certain you’ll find a girl to murder you one day too!”

“I’m not going to murder you Elsa.”

“But you already have. And now you’ve stolen my heart as well.”

“This was a mistake.” Karen continued moping. “I’m going to have to apologize to your parents for bringing such bad influences over.” Everyone laughed at her theatrics taking it for what it was before moving on.

Conversation quickly turned back into casual chit chat with Elsa asking about the club and their activities finding out with delight that it also sort of doubled as a mini GSA as their school hadn’t created an official one yet and girls who simply wanted to talk to other LGBT students would come to just hang out at their practices. Tanya even told them about the fact that they were non-binary, something they hadn’t told Karen yet despite having come over a few times prior. 

* * *

Eventually though the small hang out had to wind down and come to an end. The gymnastics members all took turns saying their goodbyes and left each with a ticket to Elsa’s next local concert, a small token of friendship. As the door closed on their retreating backs Karen sighed a heavily sigh of relief before remembering what was about to happen next.

“So, now that it’s just the two of us are you ready for our date?” Elsa whispered into the back of Karen’s ear causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

“R-right! So what’s the plan? Should I grab my coat or?” Karen stammered clearly nervous.

Elsa however just sighed and pulled out her phone firing off a small text. “Unfortunately I had wanted to do the stereotypical thing of taking you out to a nice restaurant for crepes and ice cream, but as an up and coming idol the agency says I’m not allowed to be openly dating until I’m more established otherwise it could negatively affect my career. So we’ll have to make do with this.” She finished pulling open the door to reveal Goushi panting standing there with a large bag of takeout, a guitar case and a suitcase.

“I hope you two enjoy. Take care of my lady for me” he seemed to nearly tear up as he handed the bag over before jogging back off to do who knows what.

“Maybe you asking me out is getting to him more than he’s letting on.”

“I’m unfortunately pretty sure those were tears of joy…” Elsa stuck out her tongue before carrying the bag back into the living room and setting it on the table.

Quickly reaching inside she pulled out a few candles and plates, lighting them with a matchbox that came as well. Finally she pulled out two boxes that contained both savory and sweet crepes. Opening the savory first she placed one of the crepes on each of their plates before shoving the extras back into the bag and moving it out of the way. She then ran back around the table and flipped off the lights before grabbing Karen’s hand and guiding her to her spot.

“I hope you don’t have any allergies these chicken crepes have a really nice peanut sauce.”

“No I’m fine. This smells delicious. I can’t believe you planned something so cheesy though” Karen laughed. 

“Well sorry I don’t really have that much experience.” Elsa pouted sitting down at her own spot, reaching back over to the bag to pull out two cups and a bottle.

“You don’t have to worry this is just a non-alcoholic cider my friend makes. It’s really good and should go well with the meal.” she said pouring the glass and passing it over.

Karen had to admit, both the food and the drink where delicious. The candle light mood was also very cozy and the way Elsa looked bathed in the warm glow was simply radiant. They ate in relative silence, making the odd quip or joke simply enjoying the food and each other’s presence. Any worry that Karen might have still had over agreeing to this was long gone. As the food was finished Elsa abruptly stood up and went over to her other bags, pulling out the guitar case.

“I thought I’d finish this with something special.” she said as she pulled out her guitar and strummed once before quickly tuning a few strings by ear. “It’s not finished yet, but I wanted you to be the first to hear. It’s going to be a track on the new album”

Karen just simply nodded. It was like a weird dream come true. Her friend and now girlfriend who just so happened to be her musical idol was going to play a song just for her, on a candle light date. She felt electric. Elsa began the first few strums and it was as if the world faded away and it was just the two of them. The song was beautiful, and clearly inspired though there were parts where Elsa would hum instead of sing, still unsure of what the lyrics would eventually be. It didn’t matter. To Karen, it was perfect.

As Elsa finished the final chord she slowly lay the guitar back into it’s case before crawling over to where Karen was sitting. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” It was a question. But also not a question. They both knew the answer as Karen simply nodded before leaning in. 

It was their second kiss, but unlike the first Karen was prepared this time. The two slowly melted together in the embrace, neither wanting to break away until finally Karen had to take a deep breath.

“Those singer lungs of yours are unfair” she remarked panting hard. “I can’t believe you aren’t even winded.”

“There are some benefits to training your voice I guess.” Elsa smirked at her. “So what now? I don’t really have anything else planned for the night.”

“Do you want to go back to my room then?” Karen asked still panting.

“Oh! I didn’t realize you were that eager! Though I guess I wouldn’t be against receiving some more of those wonderful bites from you.”

“What?! No!” Karen buried her face in her hands to try to hide her blush. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

“Oh you’d rather me be the one biting?”

“No, no, no! You did bring what I asked right?”

“My AmuSphere? Yea I brought it? Oh! I understand, you have yours set up in your bedroom don’t you?”

“Uhg yes, you’re terrible you know. But I thought we could maybe play together for a bit since neither of us really know what else to do.”

“That sounds fun to me, what better way to end a date than going on a murder spree with my new girlfriend.” she laughed giving Karen another peck before grabbing her suitcase. “Just show me where to set up and we can get started.”

Karen led the other girl into her room where they proceeded with the task of arranging and setting up the two AmuSphere’s side by side on Karen’s headboard. Laying back side by side in the somewhat small bed, they shared one last glance at each other as Karen grabbed Elsa’s hand and entwined their fingers. And then they logged on.


End file.
